Oscuro secreto
by Maromeh
Summary: Porque incluso ella puede ser una traidora a la sangre. Remus/Bellatrix


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconoscas es mío y tal.

* * *

**Oscuro secreto**

Siempre supo que tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Siempre supo que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que hacerlo. Pero nunca supo que le dolería tanto al hacerlo.

Estaban frente a frente, sin salida alguna. Encontrándose en aquél castillo que les había brindado tantos recuerdos y dicha. Aquél viejo castillo que se había llevado su infancia y, a cambio, les había entregado madurez y determinación.

Y como antaño, peleando. Porque aquello jamás cambiaría, porque desde entonces sabían que nunca estarían de acuerdo. Sabían que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque él nunca la amó y porque ella ardía por ese miserable licántropo.

Bellatrix no tenía intención de levantar la vista de ellos. Perforándolos con sus profundos ojos. Porque Lupin y esa Tonks no tenían escapatoria. Los impuros debían morir.

La bruja con pesados ojos negros y abundante cabello oscuro bajó lentamente su vista hasta posarla en las manos entrelazadas de aquellas dos personas. Sintiendo que su rabia contenida estaba a punto de hacerla estallar.

Levantó su varita con determinación y rapidez, apuntando directamente hacia el pecho de aquella metamorfomaga mal nacida.

—_Avada Kedavra _—murmuró con voz queda y un chorro de luz verde salió disparado directo a aquél punto.

Bellatrix sonrió al instante, viendo cómo el laxo cuerpo caía al suelo de piedra. A la vez, el hombre se arrodilló junto a su ahora difunta esposa. Sin emoción alguna en su rostro, pero con un torbellino dentro de él, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos.

—Eres una maldita —gruñó mirando a la bruja que se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Ésta soltó una sonora carcajada, sin embargo, no denotaba felicidad alguna.

—En verdad no sabes cuánto me afecta éso —siseo con una fingida voz afligida.

Remus depositó delicadamente a Tonks de vuelta en el suelo helado. Se puso de pie lánguidamente y se limitó a mirar a su declarada enemiga.

La mujer caminó hacia el licántropo, deteniéndose justo en frente de él. Con un ágil movimiento, apuntó su varita directamente a la garganta de Lupin. Se acercó lo suficientemente a él y le susurró al oído.

—Tú me robaste el amor, simplemente te estoy devolviendo el favor.

—Yo no te robé nada, _Lestrange_ —Bellatrix se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, éstos reflejaban odio, tristeza, devastación. Lo mismo que los de ella desde hacía varios años.

—Ahora estamos a mano —le dijo.

—Si es verdad lo que dices —comenzó el hombre, después de un instante en silencio—, entonces tú también eres una traidora.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —masculló la mujer.

—Sabes bien de qué hablo —el antiguo profesor se removió un poco y clavó su suave mirada en el rostro de Lestrange—, hace muchos años me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí —un asomo de sonrisa pareció vislumbrarse en los delgados labios del hombre.

Bellatrix sonrió de lado.

—Verás —dijo—, soy imperfecta, por lo tanto, cometo errores. El estar enamorada de un maldito licántropo es uno de ellos.

—Entonces —siguió él, con naturalidad—, como dije, tú también eres una traidora.

La mujer pareció pensárselo unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír, como sólo ella sabía.

—Puede ser —tomó con ligereza el mentón del licántropo—, pero será nuestro secreto —se acercó a la boca de él, justo cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de que sus sedosos labios tocaran aquel fruto prohibido, Lupin se apartó con brusquedad—. Lo sabía —sonrió—, si no fueras un estúpido Gryffindor, Lupin, no te querría tanto.

Un fugaz destello salió de la varita de aquella mujer, haciendo caer el cuerpo inerte del anterior profesor.

Pasó por encima de ambos cadáveres y siguió caminando. Porque había una guerra que ganar y un Señor a quien servir.

* * *

Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, pero es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo sobre ellos. Sólo espero que los personajes no hayan quedado muy OoC. Y recuerden que por cada review se salva un gatito ;)


End file.
